Call From Darkness
by Onyxthebee
Summary: 'Awaken, awaken, awaken.' The whispers drifted around and through her.  Why would anyone want to bring back to life a centuries old vampire?
1. Prologue

She doesn't know why she runs to the tomb site in the middle of the night. It was karma, she guessed, for tampering with the balance of nature. It's disconcerting that she is willing to just go with whatever is happening to her; how she can just adapt to fit to the mold of the moment. At least she's conscious before the force takes over her body. This time she's fortunate enough to have a jacket and shoes. Out of breath, and body tired, she leans her head against the wall adjacent to the entrance.

Bonnie cannot will herself to go any further. The muscles in her body feel wasted, and as her throat catches, hot tears are held back tight. When would she ever be done? When would the spirits let _her_ rest? Letting in a gust of the cold night air, her legs lead her one by one down the cement staircase where she knows she'll find what awaits her. It's dark, but she doesn't have the energy to muster even the small amount of power to create light.- She's also to worn to fear. Bonnie would trench through the darkness with no illumination; nothing to protect her. Using the decrepit stone walls as a guide, Bonnie felt for the 'warm spots' that would placate her to whatever it was _**THEY**_ wanted her to see. She could gauge the difference in the heat of the air that fell over her lower lip as she inhaled. She wouldn't forget anytime soon being dragged away from a not so peaceful sleep, at such a wicked hour of the night. There was none other to blame but herself, unfortunately. They weren't done making her pay the piper.

Saving Jeremy's life had consecutively caused one horrible outcome after the other, but she was sure it had been worth it. Elena or Alaric having to lose another loved one so soon after Jenna...that wasn't an option. She wouldn't fail at protecting the only people she'd ever had in life. No. While Bonnie was around, defeat would just have to acquaint itself with some other unassuming impertinent person.

The gravel underneath her Doc Martens stopping making the crunching noise she'd quickly grown accustomed to, and her knees collided into hard wood. She bit the inside of her lip to keep from groaning. Right now, she could pretend as though she were dreaming. If the slightest sound were to escape her; that logic couldn't apply any longer. She bounced back, arms wide, at the sight of all the candlesticks on the wall simultaneously being set ablaze. Wonder crossed her face as she took in the red glow of this cavernous abode. Her heart raced at what her eyes fell upon next... A coffin. Deep fear rushed through her veins all at once. She'd been to this tomb plenty of times to know that this was a newly added centerpiece to the decor. Thoughts of who might lay inside cripple her rational train of thought. Squeezing her eyes shut tight, and rubbing her eyelids, she struggled to gain control of the fear. What if it all had been a dream? What if she had never saved Jeremy? Could she have imagined that? Or her father! It had been weeks since she heard from him. Maybe her involvement with this world helped to take the one life she hadn't felt was in any danger. She tentatively reached her hand to the glossy wood. The candles flickered then. The casing of the coffin was heavy, but she managed to lift it. It opened with a loud creak and bang.

Never would Bonnie have imagined seeing again who lay inside. Her once ally, and betrayer... Elijah. A silver colored dagger protruded from his chest, and his skin looked mummified. So much for trusting Klaus. She extended her arms to enclose him into his eternal place of rest, but was stopped by their chanting. 'Awaken, awaken, awaken.' The whispers drifted around and through her. Why would anyone want to bring back to life a centuries old vampire? Especially _**them**_. And using her as the vessel for the means to do it? Bonnie knew she wasn't as powerful as she once was. If he tried something-anything, she couldn't be sure she'd be strong enough to take him. There was no telling why Elijah lay in that coffin. Who put him here or why- Obviously something had gone wrong with his brother Klaus. The thought crossed that maybe they were both dead. That was highly unlikely though, considering that Stefan was nowhere to be found. She wasn't even able to do a locater spell.

The idea that the consequence to saving Jeremy was to be rid of her power was bittersweet. On one hand she would be relieved to not have them. There would be no more, 'Just this one time, Bonnie.', or 'Don't you want to protect so and so.' She would matter again. Her life would have the same value as anyone else. Nothing would set her apart. She wad tired of being special. She'd be free. On the other hand, she would lose a large part of herself. The stronger one with the backbone, and whimsy. Her legacy and all its essence. Looking down at Elijah's face, she remembered her first meeting with him. He was different than any vampire Bonnie had met thus far. Dare she say he bestowed a kind of respect towards her that she never experienced. He seemed concerned for her well being, or as much as he could be for someone who would be fighting on the battle lines with him.

She stepped on the footing of the coffin and reached in. What was the worst that could happen at this point? And for _**them**_ to call to have him back, something big must be happening. Shutting her eyes, she enclosed her hand over the dagger and pulled it free of his chest...


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I want to give a thank you to all who reviewed and/or read the last chapter. I'm happy to know that this pairing has an audience. This chapter is a little longer and more wordy, but I just wanted to get the initial introductory period over with, so that I can really delve into the story. Thanks again, and enjoy! ;D**

He follows Stefan up the hidden trail leading to the witches mansion. Stefan is quiet, but his demeanor changes at each sound signaling that they could be being followed.

Paranoia.

It's found its way unto all who have had the pleasure of coming in contact with Klaus. Elijah and he weren't very different in that way, actually. They could both provoke terror and distress at any turn. It was an advantage of being an Original. The day that Klaus made him one of two Originals, the day he unabashedly slaughtered their family, wiping them out like a plague…That was when he made the vow to himself to end his brother, and only kin seeing the light of days. So far he'd been unsuccessful. It wasn't easy what with Klaus having a handle on so many witches, and warlocks. He could disappear or appear as wearing anyone's skin. How do you find and kill a chameleon?

Well, one way is to dip in the paranormal as well. You get your own warlock. You track down what your enemy wants most, and you lure them out. Except if for all you tried being a trustworthy man, the virtue skewers itself suspect, and you end up on the other side of a silver dagger. Warlocks murdered, and your only hope is in relying on two martyring teenage girls, then yes your odds are pretty damn thin. At least the one is a witch. A much discussed one at that. Elijah is now curious to see if rumors are true.

They reach the grounds of the mansion hidden in its own solidarity. Leaves fallen in the colors of yellows, oranges, red, and green, as if it were fall. The sight springs optimism within him. He know there is mystic energy here. And it's strong.

"Why do you have her staying here?" Elijah asks looking at the dilapidation of the building. Stefan turns back for the first time since leaving the Salvatore's estate.

"This is where she wanted to be. Where she is most safe. The spirits of those hundred witches whose powers she has? They're protecting her now," He pauses, "They are also kind of fickle, some days they let Damon and I enter, others…Let's just hope we can even get inside."

When they do get past the threshold they are met with a slight resistance.

"Bonnie!" Stefan calls out rather loudly, "It's Stefan. I'm here with-" She appears almost out of nowhere. Elijah wasn't expecting her to be so tiny, or groomed for that matter. How could one take proper care of themselves in a place looking like this. She extends her hand out to the bag of take-out in Stefan's hand, leaving him looking befuddled. Peeling back the wrapper of warm sandwich, she takes a huge crescent bite. Eyebrows raise around her. Her eyes shift up interrupting the blissful, loving look she is imparting on the object in her hand. It's endearing in its own way. Stefan smiles at her apologetic look. He tries to take another step, and is once again stopped in his tracks.

"Sorry," Bonnie apologizes, waving her free hand, "Transero," and like that they start to follow one another in. Stefan rubs her shoulder as he passes her by, and she nods her head in reciprocation. Elijah tries to follow the same suit, but is stopped by a hand against his chest. He's never been the tallest man in a room; he's taken aback by how low he must hang his head to view her face. Her emerald eyes are questioning. His are confused.

"I think that's my soda you have in your hand, and I'm sorry but you aren't coming in until it's in mine." He in turn hands over the overly condensed red slushy. A genuine smile is shot his way.

"Thanks. You must be Elijah. I'm-"

"I know who you are. You are the famous Bonnie Bennett. Well, the Bennett part of th-"

"Oh, right you do know who I am. You're the reason why Jonas and Luka Martin came into my life, manipulating me. How easy I almost forgot."

"From what I've heard from Jonas, you had your moments of manipulation, and I also heard the story of you exploiting young Luka's power." Her defenses all come up, and she crosses her arms. It looks kind of silly with the cup in one hand, bag of food in the other, but he can tell she's bent on appearing stern.

"You've been made aware that Jonas and Luka are dead, right?" Her voice is laden with regret, at the nonsensical reasoning behind all the death she was never ready to see. His face in turn softens in response.

"I know,"

She nods her head, tears threatening to surface. No one would understand this. Jeremy and Damon almost championed the deaths, just like they had with Mason. Elena and Caroline were so stuck outside of the bigger picture…maybe she was being too sensitive.

"It was unfortunate news to hear." This seems to be enough for the Bennett witch, and she directs him inside.

There are more important things to worry of now. People whose lives hang in the balance in this very present. Her only chance at protecting her life and those she loves rely in large part on what she hates most, vampires.

Irony.

Three hours pass, and the day is void of the light of sky. The moon is almost full. Bonnie hasn't looked outside the window, but she's been counting the days just as well.

Stefan forehead is creased with worry, and his face displays all his anguish and uncertainties. She knows he wishes there was another way, something more ground in reality. There isn't though. They are all following along with Elena's playbook now. Tweaking the recipe as they go along. When he stands beside, Elijah and Bonnie as they hover over a spell book their eyes immediately fall to him.

"So, to go over this again- Elena drinks the old elixir, going through with the sacrifice. Bonnie then incapacitates Klaus in "werepire" form, and then you step in to finish him off. From this Bonnie lives from not having to exert her power, and Elena is brought to life by way of magic?"

"That's pretty much it, Stefan. You can't hide from Klaus for forever, and even if you could my brother would only kill anyone you've ever come in contact with, for fun I might add."

"Hold-wait-Broth-Brother! When was anyone ever going to tell me this? This changes everything!" Bonnie is flabbergasted. She barely had one, but even she knew that blood would always be thicker than water.

"This changes nothing," Elijah says slowly with conviction, "Klaus murdered all the family I've ever had, it's high time I finish what he started."

"You better not cross us." Bonnie states in a matter of fact. Stefan's always admired this trait of hers, and backs her up with crossed arms and a raised chin.

"That'll be the least of our worries in two days, Miss Bennett. The very least…for that you have my word."

Bonnie isn't convinced. For good reason as it turns out.

Two days later, Elijah does just that….

_Double cross them. _

The dagger slipped through Bonnie's hand like water. Her knees had turned into jelly from the fear that she was feeling. This was a horrible idea! The pit of her stomach shifted topsy turvy. Elijah was a traitor, undeserving of being brought back. Seeing movement shift from inside the coffin, she expeditiously picked up the small silver sword. The grip she had on it dug into her skin, but that wasn't going to deter her should she be attacked. She didn't understand why she was in so much fear of him now. Maybe she just understood that the beast inside him was bound to wake up hungry.

No matter, Bonnie was no longer willing to gamble with her life. There were still things that she wanted to see and experience, and if she could escape this god forsaken town, she had a shot at that. It was almost a full minute before Elijah had awoken. She was peered over and away from the coffin. His gasp chilled her bones. The uncertainty crept its way up the small of her back. He wasn't as delirious as Elena described him to be the last time the undead creature was delivered from eternal rest. He sat up, a petunia falling from a pocket of his lapel. He spoke first.

"Where did he leave me?" The question was peculiar to Bonnie. Had he expected his brothers blatant betrayal? Or maybe the better question would be who wouldn't have expected his brothers blatant betrayal?

"You're in the tomb, back in Mystic Falls." There goes here voice. In comes reality.

"How long?"

"Well, considering Stefan went on his crusade oh, about two months ago. Yeah, I think its been two months since you double crossed us all." The sarcasm is not exclusive from her voice. Elijah reads this well.

"It was never my intention to." Elijah says, jumping out of the coffin.

"Well, you know that saying about good intentions." For every step forward he takes, she makes sure to take a step back.

"No, actually I don't. What might the saying go?"

"It's not important," Elijah smirks at her not knowing, "What's the last thing you remember?"

"I remember being in a room with Klaus, Stefan, and Katherine. Of course after that the details escape me."

"Stefan is missing." There is desperation hinged in her voice.

"Has anyone told you, you are a woman of few words, Bonnie. I've been told I was a man of far too few words, but I always felt it was better to get my point across."

Bonnie is thoroughly bored by this. This wasn't a study of her many virtues or flaws. She wanted answers. Ones that would help to bring Stefan home. The news reports in various states and cities could only be a sign that Klaus was up to no good, and that Stefan was either dead or chained up somewhere. She throws her hands up in frustration. This is when the dagger rears itself into view.

"What do you think you are doing with that?"

"Whatever I might need too actually," he takes a step closer to her, too close apparently, for her liking, "Don't come any closer." She says dagger raised in his direction.

"Now you want to kill me. I can't recall what I've ever done to you to warrant it."

"Really? Taking off with your brother in the still of the night of the sacrifice, that ring any bells for you? Now, Klaus has done who knows what with Stefan and-"

"I took off as quickly as I did, and guess what? You are still alive. Do you remember threatening to drain yourself of all your life force, and all that power you held to see us both dead? I didn't let you go through with it. And-I could have. I could've let you put us all out or misery, leaving Elena to have her happily ever after with Stefan and Damon, you know how the story goes."

"No, I don't."

"If I wanted you dead, Bonnie, you would be."

"Pspht, like a never heard that from a vampire before." She says rolling her eyes.

"You're right. I'm not being very fair to you am I? You came all this way, and wrenched that horrific piece of metal out of my chest, and I've yet to thank you. If it makes you feel better you should keep the dagger on hand with you. We must find the proper sleeve for it. There's no need to poke yourself accidentally with it. I have a feeling we are going to have a long trip. We shall leave at sunset."

"Did I miss something? The part where I agreed to go anywhere with you, maybe? And for future reference it's the 21 century now, the whole he-man thing is really a thing of the past. Details would do great to enlighten me."

"You want Stefan, I want Klaus dead for certain this time around. The only way either of those things are going to happen is if we band together, and track them down. I would go by myself, but Stefan isn't of the highest priority of mine, and having a witch as strong as you by my side should prove to be resourceful."

"How am I even to know if Stefan is still alive?" She asks a part of her already giving in.

"You don't."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't."

Bonnie weighs her options. Elijah had already proven himself to be untrustworthy, and Bonnie wasn't the type to forgive and forget. Add to that the state of her wonky powers being up and down (which she of course couldn't, and wouldn't tell Elijah because she had no intention of _anyone _being privy to that little tidbit) this could only go sour. The upside was finding her sometimes, kinda friend.

"Fine. We do this. But we leave at noon. I have to pack a few things, and I've already lost enough sleep because of you already."

"I can agree to those terms."

"And you have to speed me home. I ran here. I'm not running back."

"Why _did_ you come here, Bonnie?" His voice is curious, but grateful.

"It's a long story, maybe I'll save it for the ride."

The dagger finally loosens in her hands

There's very little left for her in this town anyway.

She's almost happy for the excuse to leave it.

Almost…


End file.
